Matthew Robert Reid
by KatieBlovesCMandCharmed
Summary: beware one swear word the birth of the baby. In Lila's and Spencer's POV.


A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds if i did Emily wouldn't be kicked off the show. I am following the events of the show so Emily is not with them anymore. I only own Ava and baby-to-be Matthew. I also own Amelia and Michael. AJ is coming back to Criminal Minds and I'm so happy...

Matthew Robert Reid

38 weeks pregnant

Lila's POV

Here I am lying in the bed I share with my hubby. I love him so much. Matthew will be here in two weeks and I can't wait. Spencer can't wait and Ava is so excited to have a baby brother. Even Coco, our puppy is excited.

As I was thinking before I got sidetracked Spencer is on daddy leave right now and I need him here with me incase Matthew wants out. When Ava was about to be born Spencer ran into the hospital room just coming back from a case. This time however he is here with me and not going on any cases with me this close to my due date.

Spencer is with Ava in her room playing some games and they are so cute together. They both need this before Matthew comes and takes all our attention for a while. This way Ava won't get jealous because she gets quality time with her mommy and daddy.

I was about to get up when I felt a fierce kick and water trickling down my legs. Oh crappers!

"Baby, Matthew is coming!" I screamed and he ran in.

"Did you feel a contraction?" he asked.

"Um...no I felt a fierce kick and then my water broke and..." I screamed and he gave me his hand and I crashed it. He grimaced and I felt for him I did but his pain is a minor owie to Ava than my giving birth.

"Let's get you to the hospital and I'll call Derek and Penelope to meet us at the hospital to watch Ava." Spencer told me with a smile.

Finally let's get this show on the road. He gave me his hand and helped me get into the SUV and he went back into the house to get Ava.

"Mommy is Matthew coming out?" Ava asked me excitedly.

I nodded and started to tear up and Spencer started the car. I took his hand and held onto it as I felt another contraction and said some choice words to him and Ava giggled at me calling her father a peepee head.

As we got to the hospital we saw Derek, Penelope and Michael sitting in the waiting room and Ava ran to them and got her coloring book out.

"See you soon sweetie." I told her with a smile.

"Bye Princess...behave." Spencer told our daughter.

Ava nodded and smiled.

As I got into my hospital room a nurse came in to take my vitals and check Matthew's heart beat.

Our doctor Allison Murphy came in and checked me.

"Well Lila you are fully dialated and ready to push." She said to me with a smile.

I looked at Spencer and we shared a smile. All I was thinking was no drugs I need the drugs.

"Spencer hold her hand and count to ten for each push." Allison told my husband.

He smiled and started to count and I pushed. I just started pushing and I already feel tired. And then I made a scream and called my husband... "You fucker I hate you. WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" I told him and he just kept holding my hand. I said the same thing to him when we had Ava and then six weeks later I jumped his bones and we were very satisfied.

"Lila...I love you so much, keep pushing."

And I pushed with my all might.

"The head is out your almost there!" Allison told me and I started to cry.

Spencer went to look out and smiled back at me.

"He has a full head of brown hair." He told me and kissed my forehead.

"Push, Lila and your baby will be finally born." She told me.

I pushed and felt him come out of my body. We heard crying and Spencer and I cried and laughed at our son.

"I love you so much Lila." He told me as he kissed my lips.

"I love you too...Spence sorry I told you I hate you. It was the pain talking." I told him as I blushed and he kissed me again.

"Does daddy want to cut the cord?" Allison asked my husband.

Spencer nodded and like time stood still he cut Matthew's umbilical cord.

The nurse cleaned him up and measured him.

"Matthew is 7 lbs, 25 inches and 12 ounces." Allison told us as she gave me Matthew.

"Whoa that is a big baby considering he is two weeks early." Spencer told me as he went to get Derek, Penelope, Michael and Ava.

Spencer's POV

I can't believe my son is born. He looks exactly like me. I am so happy. I walked into the waiting room and smiled at Ava talking animatedly with Penelope. Ava looked at me and ran to me.

"Daddy I missed you." She said as she ran into my arms.

"I missed you too. Do you want to see Matthew and mommy?" I asked her with a smile.

Derek and Penelope holding Michael walked up to Ava and I with smiles on their faces.

"Do you three want to see the baby?" I asked them with a smile.

They both nodded and I led them to Lila and Matthew. Ava giggled in my arms as she saw her mother breastfeeding. I smiled seeing my wife feeding my son. I felt a fatherly pride.

"Ava this is Matthew Robert Reid." I told my daughter as I set her on the bed. And Matthew latched off his mother's breast

"Hi Matthew I am your big sister Ava. I love you baby." She told Matthew and both Lila and I smiled.

"Good job, Pretty boy. Good job." Derek told me as he looked at Matthew with Michael in his arms.

"Lila...he is gorgeous. He looks like his daddy." Penelope told Lila as she gave Matthew to me to burp him.

"Here, big guy let daddy burp you." I told him as I gently patted his back and heard a giant burp. I laughed and put him in the bassinette.

"Daddy he is a big baby." Michael told Derek and Derek smirked.

"Yes he is buddy."

"He is 7 lbs, 25 inches and 12 ounces." I told them.

Then Hotch, Jack and Amelia came into the room with balloons and a teddy bear.

"Hey Aaron, it's nice to see you." Lila told him with a smile.

Hotch smiled back and showed Jack and Amelia Matthew.

Amelia giggled and blushed as she looked at Matthew.

"Daddy he is a cute little boy. He looks like Mr. Spencer." She told her father.

"Boys are icky though Princess." Hotch told her in a silly voice.

"I know daddy but he looks like my baby dolls!" she giggled and kissed her daddy's cheek.

"Well, Lila and I decided to have Derek and Penelope be the godparents of Matthew." I told them.

"We will be honored." Penelope told us.

This was the third best day of my life.

THE END


End file.
